It has recently become a subject of interest in the downhole drilling and completions industry to utilize a single sized plugging implement, e.g., ball, dart, etc., in order to actuate multiple tools. For example, multiple sleeves can be shifted by a single size of ball for opening ports in a fracturing operation, such as disclosed in United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0308588 (Howell et al.), which Publication is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such systems may include a counter mechanism for selectively enabling and restricting passage of a plug depending on a number of plugs that have been counted as passing by. While these known systems are generally adequate for their intended purposes, the industry always well receives advances and alternatives.